Un temps pour tout
by Luna L. L
Summary: Il lui fallait maintenir cette illusion. Ils en avaient besoin, elle plus que personne. Hermione était une battante, mais elle ne pouvait rien contre lui, même avec l'aide de Fred Weasley. Enfin, ça, c'était au début... Un peu de HG/FW, mais surtout HG/TRJr, avec RW/LB, HP/LL et autres...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour :)**

**L'Univers est a JKR, je ne me fais pas payer pour écrire, je ne cherche ni reconnaissance ni succès, je partage juste ce qui me passe par la tête.  
**

**Les personnages, et je m'en excuse, sont un peu OCC sur les bords mais rien d'irréparable, (dans le cas contraire je m'en excuse d'avance).**

**Je n'ai qu'un chapitre d'avance et je ne publierai que si j'ai des encouragements, enfin... Je vous demande pas tant avant chapitre 5, car je suis motivée, mais bon...**

_Sur ce, ENJOY_ ! :3

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Un départ trop précipité...**

Un rayon de soleil illuminait la pièce et une certaine gryffondor était bien décidée a rester encore un peu sous ses couvertures, dans le but de grappiller quelques heures supplémentaires dans les bras de Moprhée. Malheureusement pour cette jeune personne, sa mère semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Et la jeune fille n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever alors que retentissait la mélodieuse voix de madame Granger.

Tout en descendant les quelques marches qui séparait sa chambre de la pièce de vie, la jeune fille marmonna quelques bribes incompréhensibles et rejoignit la cuisine a contrecœur. Avançant tel un zombie jusqu'aux placards dans le but de se servir, la jeune fille tournait le dos a sa mère et son chat Pattenrond vint ronronner en se frottant sur ses chevilles.

-Shh. Va t'en pattenrond. Ordonna Hermione avant de prendre place sur la petite table en commençant à préparer son quotidien chocolat chaud.

Mais Mrs Granger n'étant pas de cet avis, elle se renfrogna et retira le bol sous le nez de sa fille, renversant au passage la moitié de la boisson pour l'instant froide.

-Hermione, tes valises sont-elles prêtes?!

-Oh, oui pourquoi? Répondit la jeune fille, en levant la tête vers sa mère avec un sourire faussement innocent étirant ses lèvres.

La gryffondor, pourtant d'habitude ordonnée, avait totalement oublier de préparer ses affaires. Sa malle était, depuis le début des vacances, éventrée dans un coin de la pièce, ne contenant plus que des vêtements légèrement chiffonnés.

-Mais bon sang ma chérie! Tu pars rejoindre tes amis aujourd'hui! Et puis arrête avec cet air innocent, tu n'as pas fait ta valise je le sais!

*Que Merlin me vienne en aide* supplia intérieurement la jeune fille en redoutant de plus en plus la suite de la tirade de sa mère qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle une éponge à la main.

La jeune fille s'excusa le plus sincèrement possible et prit rapidement la fuite en promettant a sa mère de redescendre en quatrième vitesse, et accessoirement caser un maximum d'affaires dans sa malle.

Elle descendit une demi-heure plus tard, bénissant le fait qu'elle puisse enfin se servir de la magie en dehors de Poudlard.

La vêtue d'un jean simple et d'une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux étaient rattachés en un chignon lâche, duquel tomber quelques mèches bouclées, car il faut savoir que la jeune fille avait encore et toujours du mal a les coiffer ''normalement''. S'estimant prête, elle attrapa son chat et rejoignit sa mère.

Mais en rentrant dans la cuisine, elle aperçut une tête rousse et sourit. Mr. Weasley discutait jovialement avec Jane Granger, sans doute de la *technologie* se dit la rouge or en voyant l'air las de sa mère. La gryffondor toussota légèrement pour faire savoir sa présence aux deux adultes qui se tournèrent ensuite vers elle avec la même joie inscrite sur leurs visage, bien que la jeune sorcière se doutait que ce n'était pas pour la même raison.

-Bonjour Hermione! Ma parole mais tu changes à une vitesse époustouflante! Dit-il en s'écartant un peu pour mieux la voir et la dévisager en souriant, alors que la jeune fille rougissait a une vitesse ahurissante.

Elle lui rendit ses salutations, et lui demanda si il souhaitait un thé, ce qu'il refusa poliment tout en fixant du regard le micro-onde, ce qui fit rire Hermione.

-Arthur? Demanda la né moldu avec un sourire rieur, Pourrais-je savoir si Harry est au Terrier?

Le père de la fratrie Weasley se détourna de la merveille moldue et répondit a la jeune fille qu'il ne manquait plus qu'elle, avant de regarder l'heure sur la pendule sobre qui était fixée au dessus de la grande baie vitrée. Il s'affola en constatant qu'il était presque 10h

La jeune sorcière dit alors au revoir à sa mère et à son père, puis Mr. Weasley lui tendit son bras, la jeune fille le saisit, et dans un pop sonore, les deux sorciers disparurent, et firent le apparition au milieu du grand salon du Terrier, où se trouvait, pour la plus grande joie d'Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, et les jumeaux.

La jeune sorcière sourit, l'atmosphère chaleureux et familiale de cette maison magique lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle embrassa ses amis un part un, mais ne trouva pas le courage de regarder Harry dans les yeux...

* * *

**Chapitre trop court me direz-vous, et je j'approuve sans rechigner.**

**Je ne promet pas des miracles, mais les chapitres vont s'allonger petit a petit... Sachant que je compte en faire une 20aine...**

**Je n'ai pas encore de rythme de publication (Non, vraiment?) puisque c'est mon premier chapitre, mais j'espère avoir finit cette fanfic' d'ici un an.**

Review? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Juste un Jeu...**

-Par Merlin! Ginny tu m'étrangles!

Ginny lâcha précipitamment son amie, sous le regard rieur des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Une fois qu'Hermione eu reprit sa respiration elle alla saluer le reste de la famille. Puis, s'adressant à Molly, elle posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis sont arrivé.

-Où sommes nous?

La matriarche de la famille de rouquins sourit nerveusement, et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, lorsque Tonks entra dans la cuisine, renversant au passage une pile d'assiette au passage, qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un fracas retentissant ce qui fit rire Ginny, car il est noitoiremment connu que Tonk est une catastrophe d'un genre inévitable... Ce qui attisse généralement la colère de Molly Weasley... Par ailleurs les jumeaux s'éclipsèrent discrétement avant que la très redoutée colère de leur mère s'enclenche comme un passage fatidique et malheureusement, incoutournable.

-NYMPHADORA TONKS! JE TE PRIE DE FAIRE ATTENTION NOUS SOMMES DANS LA MAISON DE TON COUSIN!

On vit clairement passé une lueur meurtrière dans le regard de , mais heureusement, avant que elle n'ait eu rajouté quoique ce soit, Sirius Black fit sont entrée et prit la parole:

-Laisse, Molly, je ne voulais plus de cette vaiselle de toute façon.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoirs en sortir un son tandis que Ron et Ginny tentait de ramasser a la main les nombreux débris de ce qui fut: le service en porcelaine de la Noble et Pure famille Black.

Sirius quand à lui se tourna vers Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvre, et salua, tout ravi de voir une nouvelle tête.

-Bonjour Hermione, et bienvenue chez moi!

La Gryffondor devint plus pâle qu'unb malefoy et tenta s'articuler des mots qui nne sortirent jamais.  
Son hôte montra la pièce d'un geste circulaire, et ajouta d'un ton plus ou moin dégouté:

-Oui, la demeure des Blacks, elle, m'appartient *il prononça ces derniers mot en faisant une moue méprisante* mais je la laisse a Dumbledore en guise de Q.G de l'Ordr...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Un bruit de transplanage se fit entendre et tout le monde pu voir Albus Dumbledore au milieu de la pièce, un sourire au lèvre.

-Le Quartier Général de l'ordre du phénix, merci bien Sirius,*Il sourit* , et , je vous pris de vous bien vouloir moonter dans vos chambre. Et quand à Miss Granger... , Hemione dormira dans votre chambre. *Il sourit d'autosatisfaction* Bien, filez donc vous coucher les enfants...

Les jeunes sorciers quittèrent la pièce comme le prestigieux directeur l'avait demandé. Et Ginny emmena Hermione visiter la maison. Puis elles partirent toutes les deux dans leurs chambre, pour installer Hermione, et se reposer.

Environs une heure plus tard, Mrs Weasley appela tout le monde à table. Hermione et Ginny discutaient a voix basse, mais Molly les calma d'un regard qui leur fit froid dans le dos.

Ttout le long du repas, elles ne cessaient de se regarder en retenant un fou rire, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention des jumeaux, beaucoup trop curieux pour leur propre bien.

A la fin du repas, elles retournèrent dans leur chambre, où elles furent rejointes par Ron, Fred et George.

-Vous vous ennuyez, jolies demoiselles? -George d'un air angélique-

-Car figurez vous que l'on peut remédier a cela! -Fred, avec un sourire malicieux-

Mais contrairement à la réaction prévue des deux jeunes hommes... Les deux gryffondors partirent dans une crise de rire à faire fuir un troll des montagnes de peur d'être attaqué...

/Ne me frappez pas, c'est la version originale non corrigée../


End file.
